Family and Secrets, a Creepypasta fanfic
by Twisted-Dubstep-Girl
Summary: The world is full of secrets and mysteries...but are all of them worth figuring out? Rated M for inappropriate scenes that may go into detail. Main Pairing(s): Ticci Toby x OC(relationship), Laughing Jack x OC(father and daughter relationship)


**Hey, guys! Twist here with a new fic for y'all! I've been getting into Creepypasta lately and I figured I should get in on the fanfiction writing and come up with something. So here it is, my first Creepypasta fanfic!**

**For those of you who don't know...I used to be Pony3Tears.**

* * *

><p>An 18 year old girl makes her way through the woods. After staying in an abandoned house it was great for her to go out and take a walk in the woods for an hour or two, which she did when she wasn't working. She had long strawberry blonde hair that went to her waist, sky blue eyes, and pale skin that was nearly white. Her outfit was a black tanktop, black cut off jeans, and black knee high Converse. She had a cross necklace on that had a strange symbol engraved on the back: a circle with an x through it. She never knew what it meant, but she didn't really care. All she knew was the necklace was a gift from her father that she never met.<p>

Lj stays a few feet away, hiding behind a tree sneaking around and following her, thinking...wanting to know if this girl was his long-lost daughter or not. He walks slowly behind another tree watching her.

The girl continues to walk for a while but sits at the base of a tree. she looks at the necklace and turns the cross over to look at the symbol that was on the back.

Lj crouches down behind a bush looking towards her and notices the necklace as she looks at it.

She sighs and her phone starts ringing, playing the chorus to Star Power by BOTDF(Blood On The Dance Floor). "Dammit..."

She attempts to ignore it.

Lj sneaks towards her slowly not making a single noise and stops around ten feet from her.

After hearing her phone play that chorus four times she growls and answers it. "What?!...-sigh-...sorry, sir...yeah...Ok, I'll be at work here in a few I just need to stop at home and get my uniform...ok, bye." She hangs up and shoves her phone in her pocket before standing up.

Lj rushes back, stumbling a bit and stepping on a twig and stops and turns towards a tree and heads for it and mumbles to himself. "Work?..."

She looks around after she thought she heard someone else, then sighs and starts walking and complaining a bit. "Stupid boss...uniform, costume...it's the same thing!" She growled to herself a bit loudly.

Lj sighs and starts following her again, this time more quickly standing next to her almost but hiding behind a tree.

She growls. "Whoever you are...stop following me..." and keeps walking.

"I cant..." He stops at a tree looking towards her a bit.

She stops "Well I recommend you try..."

"Its not that easy..." He steps out to look at her more clearly.

"I don't have time for this...just leave me alone..." She starts walking, not even looking his way.

"Please at least let me find out something..." He just looks at her.

She keeps walking and stays silent, but Lj sighs and follows her.

"I wont stop following you until I get answers..."

She shrugs and keeps walking. "As long as you don't follow me to work, then fine..."

"Alright...so whats your name?" He walks beside her.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Remember...I wont stop following you..." He get silent for a moment. "...alright I'll start. I'm Laughing Jack."

"I won't tell you my real name...but I'm known as Star. It's what they called me through school and what I'm called at work."

"Doesn't really help me much but...oh well...what about your family?"

"I'd rather not say..." An old house at the edge of the woods comes into view.

"Oh...well...I haven't seen my daughter...well for...since she was just a baby..."

"Oh..." Star walks into the old house and goes to a closet at the edge of the living room, pulling out a black and white duffel bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

Lj nods and leans against a tree, looking down and crossing his arms. "...just wish I could find her..."

"Well...I believe you will one day." She looks at him and smiles a bit.

"Maybe...I hope so...I just wish it would be soon I could see Ebony..."

She froze.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter was so short, alot of the chapters will be like this...<strong>

**Anyway, please read and review! Twist, out!**


End file.
